


Be rough with me

by turtlerock455



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, F/M, Filthy, How Do I Tag, Licking, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Tongues, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlerock455/pseuds/turtlerock455
Summary: Kuroo is the perfect boyfriend in many ways....except for sex. He always seems shy and awkward until eventually that all changes when he shows a new Dom side to him.
Kudos: 13





	Be rough with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy it! I'm terrible at tagging and writing a summary but I feel like the story makes up for it haha. This is the first smut I've written in a long time and felt that Kuroo was perfect. I tried to embody his cannon personality as much as I could while still pleasing the Dom side of things.
> 
> Thank god for the song "High for this" by the Weeknd for playing on a continuous loop to keep me in the right headspace for writing this lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I just- ugh I don't know what to do anymore. It’s like he's afraid to touch me…” 

You let out a deep sigh as you continue to rant to your friend Oikawa. You’ve been dating Kuroo for over a year now and absolutely everything is great. He treats you like an absolute queen and is adorable when he geeks out about some new organic chemistry solution he has solved or that he found a wallpaper that is a live periodic table that sings the elements to you. You really have no complaints….well except for one. He is so boring in bed. At first, you thought it was just nerves or him just getting used to what you like and dislike, but no matter how many times you tell him to be rougher or try new things...he just gets shy. 

“I mean I can’t complain. He still satisfies me but I just want to try something new. Ya know?” You continue to rant as Oikawa stares back at you wide-eyed.

“I totally get it. You may not have guessed this but Iwa was the same way. For a while, it was just the same missionary pose and then we were done.” Oikawa says as he takes a sip out of his mug and stares off, you imagine reminiscing his older times with Iwaizumi. 

“Well...What got him to switch it up?” You ask eagerly.

“I just told him that having sex in the same position wasn’t fun anymore and it flipped some sort of switch in him. I know you’ve tried that before but one more time can’t hurt can it?” He says, raising his eyebrows at you, hoping you take his advice. 

“I mean...it definitely can’t hurt.” You say, taking a big swig of your tea.

**********

You unlock the door to your shared apartment and let out a deep sigh that turns into a smile as you hear your beloved boyfriend singing “The Elements of the Periodic Table” song at full volume from the kitchen. You kick off your shoes and place them by the door as you make your way into the apartment. 

“NEON TO LIGHT UP THE SIGN, SODIUM FOR SALTY TIMES” Kuroo belts out at the top of his long, as he vigorously scrubs at a pan. ‘He must have burnt a pizza again’ You think to yourself as it's the third time this week he's burned a pizza on that pan, having to continuously scrub the burnt cheese off. 

“MAGNESIUM” You both say in sync, knowing that it's Kuroo’s favorite part. 

“Aluminium, Silic-...” Kuroo says before stopping and turning around, just now realizing you are there. He drops the pan into the soapy water before rubbing his hands on his white shirt, quickly drying them and running over to you. He wraps his arms around your waist and quickly pulls you into his chest. He smells like clean laundry letting out a deep inhale as his chest heaves in. 

“I can restart the song if you want to start Hydrogen.” Kuroo says, burying his face into your hair.

“That's okay haha. Thanks tho.” 

“Of course babe….I really missed you today.” He says as he pulls you in closer, hand moving from your waits to right above your tailbone. 

“Oh yea? How much did you miss me?” You say, hoping this leads to exactly what you want.

“So...much,” Kuroo says, lips right next to your ear as his fingers begin to dance in circles around the dimples in your back. 

“Mmmm...well how about you prove how much you missed me.” You say to him pulling him down the hall into the bedroom. 

You let go of Kuroo’s hand and lay yourself down on the bed. You watch as your boyfriend stands at the end of the bed, gazing at your beauty. He bends down so that his lips meet yours, soft and passionate as always. You bring a hand to his neck and run your fingers through his hair, pushing your lips harder to his. You move your hands down him to pull off his shirt, tracing your nails up his back forming thin red lines, and throw it to the floor next to you. You wait in anticipation, hoping he would return the gesture but instead continues his soft kisses. You let out a small huff as you sit up and take your shirt off, throwing it near Kuroo’s. You watch as Kuroo’s eyes break their gaze from yours, moving to your now almost exposed chest. 

‘Please just kiss them...do something…’ You think to yourself as Kuroo continues to stare.

Kuroo moves his hands up your back to the clasps of your bra. His fingers trail underneath the elastic making his way to the front. Your breaths get heavier as you want nothing more than from him to rip your bra off but he moves at an agonizingly slow rate back and forth. Finally, he goes back to the clasps, you close your eyes expecting to be bare in front of him and take control at any moment but you open one eye to see Kuroo making a struggling face as he fumbles to get the clasp undone. 

“Hey babe, can you get this?” Kuroo says as he continues to awkwardly pull and tug at the back.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you throw your hands back and undo your bra, whipping it to the side. You lay down on the bed and cover your face with your hands. You are hot and bothered but now for all the wrong reasons. 

“Is everything okay?” Kuroo asks out of concern, stroking his hand through your hair.

“No...ugh.. I’m just so frustrated Kuroo...I feel like you don’t want anything to do with me during sex. You get so awkward and tense up like you are going to hurt me. I was hoping after a few months that you would open up more but you just won’t...Is it something I’m doing wrong like what do you-” You voice to your boyfriend before he cuts you off with a much more rough and passionate kiss. The hand that was stroking your hair has now moved to the back, slightly pulling. 

“I’m sorry...I just really love you and I wouldn't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I still can’t believe that I’m with someone as beautiful as you and I just never wanted to screw it up by doing something you wouldn’t like. To be honest, some days I have wanted to just rail you until you couldn't walk but I would get too nervous about you and never went rough….although...If that's what you really want...then say it.” Kuroo says as he pulls you back to him. His kisses getting sloppier and sloppier as his grip in your hair gets tighter. With a slight tug he pulls your head back enough to break your lips embrace and makes eye contact with you.

“What did I say?” He says in a strict tone, exciting you.

“Please...Kuroo...Do whatever you'd like...wherever you'd like...as rough as you'd like” You whisper in his ear before placing a small kiss on his earlobe, liking this new side to him.

“That’s better.” Kuroo says, with one fluid motion his bare chest meets yours as he nuzzles his face into the nape of your neck. With his thumb and middle finger, he places them on both sides of your chin and moves your head to the side, exposing more of your neck. You feel his tongue move from your collarbone to the bottom of your jawline, causing a wave of shivers up your spine. His other hand traces down your side as you feel his fingers draw small circles around the top of your hip. The pointer finger traces back up your body to your exposed breast as his thumb flicks over the sensitive bud, causing you to buck your chest up a small bit, letting out an involuntary moan. 

“I like it when you do that....do it again...but slower…” He says in your ear, as his raspy breath brushes through your hair. Kuroo’s thumb sets an antagonizing pace as your nipple hardens at his movements. The slow circles and pinch every now and then is enough to make you squirm. You make sure your moans are slower pleasing Kuroo’s wishes as he makes sure his ear is right next to your lips so he can divulge in each and everyone as he leaves his mark on your neck. His kisses move lower and lower as he makes his way down your neck and leaves sloppy marks as he uses more tongue with each and every kiss. Past your collarbone he doesn't even use his lips anymore as his tongue continues to trace his way down to your nipple, taking it unto his mouth and sucking till a satisfying pop leaves his mouth. He continues back as his tongue traces small circles around the bud as your moans get a little louder which each time until he suddenly stops. 

“Now now, I can’t have you coming that quick.” He says as he stands up and undoes the buckle to his belt. You see the visible bulge through his jeans, knowing he’s enjoying every second of this just as much as you are. With one snap he pulls his belt out of the loops of his jeans and holds it, folded in his hands. 

“Go to the headboard.” Kuroo commands. 

You obey his command as you like this new side to Kuroo. This rough yet pleasing side to him is a side that you never knew he had but are excited to find out everything about. 

“Now what?” You say, taunting him. Knowing damn well what he intends to do with that belt. 

“Put your hands together and place them above your head.” He says as he grabs your wrists. The leather is nice against your skin as he pulls it tight, fastening your hands behind your head to the headboard. ‘Secure’ You think as you give it a hard tug.

“Now...I'll treat you for being so...obedient.” Kuroo says, pulling you so you are fully on your back. He continues his trail of kisses as he gets closer and closer to your heat. You watch Kuroo as he looks like he’s in pure bliss, his kisses getting slower and slower till he reaches the button of your pants. He swiftly undoes the button, gracefully moving his hands to dig underneath the waistband above your hips and with one tug pulls them down to your knees. You writhe underneath him, helping as much as you can to get those tight jeans off of you. Kuroo throws them to the side, taking one of your legs and brings it up to his face. He places a tender kiss on your ankle as he devours his way in. Ankle, Calf, Knee, till he reaches his favorite spot, your inner thigh. His kiss turns from passionate to a bit rougher the closer he gets. His lips kiss your thighs as he makes a slight suction to the tender skin causing goosebumps to brush up your skin. His thumb brushes the tops of your thighs as he snakes his hand up your body to continue to play with your nipple. His lips finally make it to the spot you’ve been waiting for as he places a passionate kiss on your clothed clit.

“You are already so wet for me.” Kuroo says as he kisses harder to your already sensitive area.

With his other hand his fingers make their way to the elastic of your panties, brushing up and down your folds ever so slowly. Tracing the elastic from your folds to your inner thigh he grips tightly and pulls them off, exposing you. You see Kuroo’s eyes sparkle as he admires your perfect body. 

“God, you're perfect. Your body is enough to get me off but this isn’t about me right now.” Kuroo says as he places a tender kiss directly to your clit, causing a loud moan to escape your lips. “I just want to make you feel good” He says directly into the hilt of your pussy as you feel his tongue make its way up your folds ever so slowly. Up and down at an agonizing rhythm, he takes his time savoring how perfect you taste. Kuroo always knew how to use his tongue but something about this was different than any other time you’ve fucked him. He seems to be enjoying it more than you are which really is saying something. His tongue returns to your clit as he traces slow but passionate circles around it. He seemed to have a particular rhythm in mind as he would trace three tantalizing circles before wrapping his lips around your clit applying suction that drove your wild before continuing dancing circles around it. His hand that was skillfully playing with your nipple made its way up to your neck, wrapping a firm grasp around your neck, his thumb and ring finger pulling your chin down to make you look at his work.

“Are you watching?” Kuroo says pridefully, making eye contact as he takes his other hand and inserts a finger into you, causing you to arch your back. You want nothing more than to run your hands through his hair and push his face deeper into your pussy but the belt continues to restrain you. You give it a slight tug and let out an exhausted sigh as Kuroo smirks at his work, getting exactly what he wants. He adds a second finger, slowly and lazily thrusting into you. Your moans continue to get louder as he suddenly curls his fingers, finding your g-spot with ease.

“Fu-....ck Kuroo that’s the spot.” You manage to make out in between moans as his pace quickens. The mixture of his tongue and fingers are heavenly, sending you to a place of pure bliss. Your moans get louder and louder as you try to contain them by moaning through your lips. Suddenly Kuroo’s hand on your neck moves up to your mouth, hooking his thumb in the corner of your mouth as his thrusting quickens.

“You can get louder can’t you? If you want to come, You are going to have to prove it.” He says as adds a third finger, causing you to moan louder than you have before. 

“That's my girl.” Kuroo says as he slows his pace a bit, knowing the third finger was enough sensation to put you over the edge. You feel the all familiar heat rise in your stomach, knowing your close. Without realizing your back is more arched than ever, causing his finger to thrust deeper into you, throwing you over the edge. Stars fill the room as overstimulation clouds your vision, throwing your head back in ecstasy. Kuroos' all familiar hand pulls your head back down, making eye contact as he continues to thrust as you ride out your orgasm.

“I want to see your face when you come. I want to know how much of a mess I’ve made you.” 

“Ah..ah..Ku...roo..fuc..k” You mutter out before Kuroo meets his face with yours, placing his lips on yours as you continue to moan into his mouth. You lay on your back in exhaustion as the room feels like it's spinning around you, ears muffled as you're sure you have to dumbest look on your face.  
“Hey babe...co-....to me” You hear Kuroo say faintly as your hearing returns.

“Hey...come back to me.” He says as he rubs thumb on your cheekbone, watching your beautiful face return from ecstasy.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asks, reminding you that Kuroo really is so caring and gentle with you. 

“Yea, I’m okay.” You say, giving him a slight nod, looking up to see your hands still bound. Kuroo notices and undoes the belt from the headboard, removing it from your wrists and throwing it to the floor. You rub your wrists as the bright red marks cover the surface of them. Kuroo takes his hands into yours and kisses the red marks on each wrist.

“Sorry about that. I didn't realize it would leave a mark.” He says bashfully, knowing this is new for him.

“No, it's okay. I actually really liked it.” You say, reassuring him, watching the fire burn in his eyes.

“Well, I guess we will have to do that again.” He says as he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

“Hey, Where are you going?” You ask, watching a look of confusion wash across Kuroo’s face.

“Uh...well we kinda got a situation I need to take care of.” He says looking down and his very visible bulge.

You stand up from the bed and walk over to Kuroo, placing your hands on his shoulders, and push him onto the bed. “How about I take care of that for you.” You say as you undo the button on his jeans, sliding down the zipper with your teeth. You look up and see the look of joy wash across Kuroo’s face. You are about to break him just like he did to you. You pull his jeans off him and begin to palm him through his boxers, a visible wet spot starting to form with a bit of pre-cum. Kuroo lets out a growly moan through his lips as his eyes are closed. You can tell he’s trying to hold back from coming already and think it's quite adorable. You trace your fingers down his happy trail, into his boxers, pulling out his erection. You bend down to lick a tantalizing stripe up his cock as a long deep moan escapes him. You place your lips around the head and continue the same rhythm he did to you. Three slow circles around the tip before you take all of him into your mouth and continue back to the tip. Kuroo’s always been more vocal then other partners you’ve had as his raspy moans are music to your ears, knowing you are giving him exactly what he wants.

“I see you’ve learned your pattern from the best.” He pants out as a cocky grin washes across his face.  
“I would watch what you say, I can make you wait.” You say, stopping everything that you're doing except the small circle that you are making with your thumb on the tip.

“No, no I was just kidding...please continue.” He says, in a slightly whiny tone, knowing the position he’s in.

You continue with your previous pattern as your tongue dances around the head of his cock, the salty taste of precum on your tongue. You look up and see that Kuroo’s cheeks have a slight blush to them as the fire in his eyes burn even brighter. Watching you suck his cock gave him just as much pleasure as the way you made him feel. He admires every curve of your body as his breaths begin to hitch. You feel him twitch as you suck, knowing he’s close. 

“I want you to come in me.” You say to Kuroo, who is looking at you with heavy blissful eyes. 

“Whatever you want baby.” He says as he gets up and reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a condom. He places the perforated edge into his mouth and with one swipe he tears the wrapper open with his teeth. He hands the condom to you and raises his eyebrows at you.

“Help me put it on? I want to feel your hands all over me.” Kuroo says, seeing his hidden dom side return. You grab the condom out of his hand and pull it out of the wrapper. You glide it onto his cock and you hear Kuroo hiss as you slide your hand slowly down to the base. You continue to tease Kuroo while slowly gliding your hand up and down his cock, causing him to lay back and relax.

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to have anything left for you.” He says as his hand grips yours, pulling it off of his hard cock and places it on his chest. He wraps his hands around your waist and pulls you onto him, burying his cock into the hilt of your pussy. Kuroo moves his hips to line himself up with your entrance, guiding himself into slowly, making sure you can take all of him. Although he prepped you earlier, his cock always stretches you out more than his fingers ever could. You hiss out a moan as you continue to take all of him, feeling him fill up all of you.

“You take me so good, baby.” He rasps out as his hands make their way to the top of your ass, fingers digging into the supple skin. You bend down causing his cock to shift inside you, pleasuring you both, as you lean in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Pl...ease… start moving. Before I make you.” Kuroo growls into your ear as his grip on your ass gets stronger.

“Make me then.” You whisper back into his ear, sending Kuroo over the edge.

With one quick movement he pulls himself all the way out of you before thrusting every inch of him back in, causing a loud moan to escape.

“That's what I like to hear.” He hisses out as he begins to thrust at an agonizing pace. Taking all of him out of you before thrusting all of him back into your aching sex. It feels so good you can’t even keep your head up as you rest it on his chest as he continues to thrust into you at a perfect rhythm. You wrap your arms underneath his back placing them on the tops of his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin. He must like the pain of you digging your nails in as he continues to thrust faster each time you dig in a little more. Your moans only continue to get louder and louder as he continues to hit the sweet spot with each and every thrust. You can't help but grip around him in pure pleasure as you hear a “Fu..ck” escape his lips as his thrusts grow sloppier and sloppier. He’s close too.

“God...the way you grip around me...I can't take it any...more.” Kuroo mutters out and with one final thrust, he comes inside you. Thankfully that was just enough for you as well as you shutter in ecstasy, gripping his cock, helping him ride out his orgasm. You collapse back onto his chest as the sounds of heavy breathing fills the room. He pulls himself out of you as he wraps his arms around your back and plants a kiss on the top of your head.

“Fuck, why didn’t we start doing this sooner.” He says, hearing the tiredness in his voice.

“You're telling me.” You state, in between breathes with a slight laugh.

“I suppose, we have to clean you up now don’t we.” Kuroo says as his fingers trace down your spine.

“I suppose so”

“Round 2 in the shower?” Kuroo suggests with a tone of excitement in his voice.

“You’re on”


End file.
